My Life in Ponyville
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: when 21 yr old Adam Seville looses his only family he had he gets transported to Equestria where he meets two of his favorite ponies let alone all the rest . Can he handle being among the pony's or will something change R&R Rated M for sex and cussing
1. Chapter 1

My Life in Ponyville

Description : when 21 yr old Adam Seville looses his only family he had he gets transported to Equestria where he meets two of his favorite ponies let alone all the rest . Can he start a new life or will some cyan Pegasuses and lavender unicorn help change change for the better? R&R

Adam was just sitting there and wondering if things would change ….. then again he didn't care all he cared about was seeing his family one last time spending there last few moments even if it killed him he then looked up a video about a story called 'My Little Dashie' he then looked up the story on google and sure enough he started to read ever since he was introduced to the show his two favorite ponies were Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle what he didn't understand that sooner or later someone or somepony would grant him that very wish .

He was living in the same house as his family once lived in all those painful memories were swimming in his head . But as day turned to night he decided to go to bed and try to block out the memories of that fateful day and try to get through tomorrow already he was laid off work but still had that mountain of cash to hold on to shocking as it was he along with his brothers and the rest of his sisters were pretty much celebrities but for Adam he felt as if his world had been pulled out from under him as if someone pulled the rug from under his own feet and laughed as he fell flat on his ass then walked away laughing as if it was the most funniest prank that they ever pulled. As he was sleeping he thought back to the very time that he met his soon to be girlfriend it was out on his normal jog when he suddenly bumped into her .

_FLASHBACK_

_He was just getting ready for his normal jog every morning he would get up take a shower change put on his running shoes and go for a morning jog to wake him up apparently someone else did the same thing he bumped into her while jogging she fell flat on her face but then got up with seething anger in her face . "watch where your going asshole" she said angry . "Well if you weren't in my way that wouldn't have happened Jackass" he shot back . It was a good thing that nobody was around . "Do you need your eyes checked though I wouldn't be surprised since you could be blind . He laughed it off as if it were nothing then again she looked at him with confusion as if he told her off in a laugh . "Look care to jog with me?" he asked . "Yea but next time watch where your going" she said . As they were jogging he got up the guts to ask her name . "So what's your name?" he asked while jogging alongside this beautiful woman . _

"_I'm Brittany Miller" said Brittany while Jogging . "I'm Adam ,Adam Seville so anyway I was thinking that after our jog I could get you something to eat" said Adam. "That's very nice of you since I too skipped breakfast" replied Brittany . And with that they continued to jog till they got to a hotdog vendor who was selling hotdogs . "Here let me buy you one" offered Adam. "I think I can do that" replied Brittany . "Please I insist" insisted Adam. Brittany let out a huff of annoyance cause normally she would pay for her own food but allowing a guy to that to her wasn't insulting instead it was very gentleman like . After he paid for the hotdogs they took a seat on the bench in a local park that he found even as a kid . After they finished they were going to jog some more but decided to just walk . So they walked around the park just enjoying the sun in all its glory and even both were chatting up a storm learning about the other and visa versa . By the time he walked her home the sun was already setting in the sky . "Isn't it romantic" she said sweetly . "That it is Brittany that it is" replied Adam . And with that said they shared there first kiss all the while the sun was setting . When they finally parted it hit him like a ton of bricks he felt like he was walking on clouds . _

_**5 years later **_

_after Brittany had her two twin daughters his entire family was unfolding before his very eyes he knew what he was doing this was something that he wanted for his entire life he named them Carrie and Michelle . And of course both of them took after there parents but in different ways carrie first off took after her mother Brittany she may have had that boyish attiude but she was a sweet heart .Michelle however took after her husband Adam sure she liked hanging around her father and her friends but she still loved singing in the shower when ever she could . _

_**10 years later **_

_It was Ten years later and Brittany along with the girls got into the family car and was off to drop off the girls at school and then drive herself to work while Adam stayed behind and cleaned up the house all by himself . As he was doing this he heard a knock at the door figuring it was just some girlscout selling cookies . He turned off the vacume and went over to open the door to see who it was . "Yes can I help you?" asked Adam. " is this the residence of the Sevilles?" asked the officer . "Uh yes it is I'm Adam Seville" said Adam. "Well I have some bad news your wife and kids were killed in car wreck by a drunk driver" said the officer . It had to be a joke a cruel sick joke someone was playing on him . _

"_I see who was at the wheel behind the vehicle?" asked Adam. "we found the driver of the vehicle apparently he was coming home from a party celebrating the win of the NFL or something like that he must have had a few too many beers so he got in his pickup and tried to drive himself home in which it resulted in him swerving all over the road until he hit your wife's car i'm sorry he said he was wasted and didn't know what he was doing" said the officer . " I see well when he wakes up tell him that he's nothing but a monster doing something that stupid taking my family away from me like that I hope he hears that message can you give him that message for me please?" asked Adam. "Sure thing I can do that well you take it easy now" said the officer . After he closed the door he screamed in hopes that he would feel better but in the end it didn't instead it made him feel worse then ever before he cried his eyes out everytime everynight it felt like his heart was torn out ripped out of his chest like it was a crule joke like someone did this to him and to add insult to injury laughed his ass off ._

_FLASHBACK END _

Adam then woke up in a sweat topped with heavy breathing wondering if he could continue his life of misery and being single again but just then a white light appeared in front of him it revealed its self to be a woman in white . "Excuse me are you Adam Seville?" asked the woman . "yea I am who wants to know" he said bitterly .

" I want to offer you a second chance" she said . " A second chance at a family?" asked Adam confused . "Yes I saw what happened and I want to give you a second chance at life" said the woman . "Fine i'll take you up on the offer anything I need to pack before we jet out of here?" asked Adam. "Well I would suppose that would be a good idea so pack what you need and then tell me when your ready" she said . Adam got up out of bed slipped on a black T shirt got out his suit case broke down his work place took his NES his games along with his NES controller his clothes as much as he could fit topped with a separate bag for his laptop he packed up his guitar in one guitar case and threw his yukalailai over his shoulder he then grabbed all his hats his camera topped with all his CD games it didn't take long to fit them into a bunch of Duffel bags that he had for a while .

He finally returned to the woman in white . "I'm ready" said Adam . "Very well in time you can come back here and take whatever else you need . "Oh snap my spell book" muttered Adam. "I already have it I managed to slip it in your suit case while you were rushing like oh how do you say a 'madman' but that's enough talk we should get going" she said . And with that said she opened a portal and sure enough he followed suit and was in a colorful world known as Equestira . She revealed her true form she was a white Alicorn and she helped him get up on his own two feet .

"Thanks" he said . "Your quite welcome now then why don't you try and make your way to a town called Ponyville from there my prized student Twilight Sparkle will help you from there and personally I want to welcome you to Equestria as one of my subjects . And with that she vanished leaving Adam to start walking of course he was feeling the pain while walking with all those bags he was carrying he finally reached Ponyville of course the ponies there were staring at him in curiosity and in fear. He finally reached the library but was unsure if this was the right place that she was talking about . But of course he would take his chances. He knocked on the door like any person would . "Its a public Library" said the voice . And with that he entered to find a lavender unicorn and a very young dragon. "Uh excuse me but is this right place where I can find a Twilight Sparkle someone in white brought me here via portal or something like that" said Adam . "I'm Twilight Sparkle and I think the person your describing would be Princess Celestia" said Twilight.

" I take it that dragon there is …... Spike?" asked Adam. "Yea... Wait how do you know all this?" asked Twilight suspiciously . "Well if you let me sit down and get these damn bags off me I can tell you more" said Adam. "Alright there's a couch there" said Twilight pointing a hoof toward the couch . "Alright thanks" said Adam as he made his way to the couch to sit down Twilight helped him take each bag off carefully not to hurt him . Finally she got down to the red bag and his suit case that housed everything inside of it . He slowly set it down to not damage it . "Alright now my names Adam Seville since that's going to be your first question as for your second Question I'm a human as to where I come from I come from a planet called Earth i'm an omnivore meaning I eat meat not ponies if that's what your thinking already but I don't eat meat at all anyway though I bet your wondering what's in these bags right? Well mostly my clothes some entertainment topped with a spell book" said Adam .

"You have a spell book with you can I see it I wanna see the spells that are inside it" said Twilight happily . He could tell that she was bouncing like Pinkie pie when ever she meets someone new . "Well alright" he said . He went through his suit case and sure enough he found his spell book it was on top of his NES and the games were packed away nice and snug he got the spell book and handed it to Twilight. She opened the book to its first page and was stunned at what she saw spells made for every single category Combat Healing and Summoning spells .

She was amazed at this never in her life as she seen spells such as this. Of course that meant that she was in egghead mode to Adam he knew that all to well . " I take it you like what the book holds?" asked Adam. "Like it? I LOVE IT so many spells to study and master but hold on let me guess can you use magic?" she asked . "yea let me see what I can do" he said . He focused on the book it started to float in the air with a black aura encasing it once again in all her studies this was something that she never saw she then saw that the book levitated over to her . It didn't drain him one second . It then fell right into his lap as he sat back down . "Well what do you think?" asked Adam. He noticed that her jaw has hit the floor of the library stunned and shocked at what she saw let alone seeing the book levitate back over to him. "I guess its like having an extra hand" said Adam . The very spell you just saw was

Telekinesis or Levitation I guess for you Twilight using that spell levitation is natural for you for me it was a battle but I managed to get it down . And before you ask no I don't have a place to stay" said Adam. "Well that answer's that you can stay with me and spike" said Twilight.

"Then I don't have a problem" she said . Both her and Adam used there spells of Telekinesis to pick up his bags and carry them down to the basement. "Well I hope you find it comfy enough" said Twilight setting down the bags . "Thanks Twi" he said softly as he hugged her . Twilight blushed at that and she returned the hug being as gentle as she can. They soon broke the hug and she headed upstairs to checkout more of his spells in his spell book . "Oh and by the way read as much of those spells as you can you never know when they may get you out of a sticky situation" said Adam closing his eyes and going back to sleep . She then headed back up the stairs and sure enough had a huge grin on her face . And so Adam's adventure to living ponyville began


	2. Chapter 2

My new life begins

_**Authors note :**_** Hey everyone or everypony I know that the first chapter that I posted had a few minor errors like some missing quotations and a FEW missing words but please understand that this is my first Human in Equestira story so if you wanna criticize it I say go right ahead it would help greatly improve my writing as an author here but anyway on with the story **

As Adam woke up the next morning he felt his spell book next to him. "Hmm seems like Twilight enjoyed learning new spells lets hope that they don't backfire also i'm surprised that no one wanted to throw me a part well don't count your chickens before they hatch it could happen anytime today" muttered Adam. He finally got up and put his spell book back in his suit case and headed upstairs of course can you really blame him for bringing it him and twilight share a magical connection when it comes to things like that but then again she is a very smart pony . "Oh snap I had better hit the showers" he said to himself .

He finally found the bathroom inside it was made for ponies but he quickly adapted and started to shower himself with the things that he brought mostly his AX deodorant and a fresh change of black . Once he found the dirty clothes hamper he tossed them in and headed downstairs looking ready for the day . Adam made his way to the kitchen where he saw Twilight and Spike both making breakfast . "Good morning did you sleep well?" asked Twilight . "Yup sure did better than I have slept in ages" said Adam as he took a seat at the table . "So whats on the menu?" Asked Adam . "Well we are having eggs with toast bacon and hay" said Twilight .

"I'll take a pass on the hay but the eggs toast and bacon sounds great" said Adam . Soon breakfast was served and sure enough he was blown away at how good twilights cooking is same with spikes cooking. "I tip my hat toward you guys great breakfast" said Adam digging in . Twilight blushed a bit at his comment . "Thank you I have been taking lessons from Pinkie Pie down at Sugercube Corner" said Twilight. "That's good" said Adam digging into his eggs of course it was easy using his magic but then again he thought about it and just summoned a knife and fork from thin air . Once again this time Spike was stunned at the very sight before him . "Adam did you just use magic?" asked a Stunned Spike . Adam was going to answer but Twilight beat him to it . "Yes he can use magic but I was able to pratice some of those new spells of his from his spell book and trust me with his magic to back me up if we do get into a problem or situation that we can't solve on our own then we fight" said Twilight . After breakfast was done Adam decided to help Twilight with the dishes . He saw her cutie mark but paid it no attention and focused on the task at hand . After that was done . "Adam I wanna give you a tour of ponyville and I want you to meet all my friends" said Twilight . "Well then lets go" said Adam . As he grabbed his shoes from the downstairs basement topped with a hoodie .

"Oh no you don't need that its quite cool in ponyville" said Twilight teleporting the hoodie off of him and right back in the downstairs basement that is his room. "Then again better take my wallet and cellphone never leave without them" said Adam as he teleported his wallet and phone into his hands and thus stuffing them into his pockets . "Alright lets go" said Adam . Both him and Twilight headed out the door and thus the tour started . A few seconds into the tour a pink blur came rushing toward him at top speed but this time he was ready this time he caught her and on his first try . "Hi my names Pinkie Pie are you new here? Of course your new cause I know everypony in ponyville and by everypony I mean EVERYPONY but since your new here I think i'll throw you a party a 'Welcome to Ponyville party'" said Pinkie . And with that Adam let go of the pink pony so she could plan a party for him. "I take I just caught Pinkie Pie?" asked Adam .

"Yup that's pinkie being pinkie" said Twilight . And so the tour continued there next stop was the carousel boutique . "This is where my friend Rarity works at she's one of the best tailors in all of Ponyville and one of my best friends" said Twilight . She knocked on the door of course someone or somepony headed down to open the door for them . "Twilight darling come in …...oh and who's your friend?" asked the White pony. "Rarity this is Adam ,Adam this is my best friend Rarity" introduced Twilight . "Its a pleasure to meet you" said Adam kissing her forehoof . "Oh my word what a gentlecolt" said Rarity . "Hey it pays to be one" said Adam with a smirk. "well darling I think you look smashing in black but maybe with a little dash of red you would look dashing" said Rarity . "Well I could use a extra set of clothes maybe after the tour we could get started on that" said Adam. "Sounds fair enough" said Rarity . And with that both Adam and Twilight headed out of her shop . "She seems nice" said Adam . "Thank you our next stop is Fluttershy another friend of mine" said Twilight . "Uh seems the ponies here are staring me its really starting to creep me out a bit" said Adam.

"That's because there kinda surprised to see the first human here" said Twilight . And with that they continued on there way toward Fluttershy's cottage . "I'll do it"said Adam . He knocked on the door very lightly . "Just a minute" said the voice . She opened the door she saw who it was and closed the door as fast as she could thus making a dash for her room and hiding . Adam then turned to to twilight . "Uh what is up with her?" asked Adam . "Let me talk to her I think I can convince her that your not a monster" said Twilight . This time she knocked on the door and it was Fluttershy who opened the door. "Fluttershy this is my friend Adam he's new here" said Twilight. At that moment she saw him and was about to make another run for it . "Oh so you must be new here well I'm Flutter Futtershy and I care for a lot of animals here" said Fluttershy . "I see that's interesting" said Adam.

And with that they took off and was in search of her next friend Rainbow Dash . They finally found her clearing up the clouds for a bright sunny day. "Hey Dash I have somepony that I want to introduce you to" said Twilight . Rainbow hovered down to see what was all the ruckus was . "Oh and who are you" asked Rainbow suspiciously ."I'm Adam and you must be the ever beautiful Rainbow Dash" said Adam. Rainbow blushed at his comment but still kept a straight face . "Thank you and don't call me rainbow crash" said Rainbow Dash . "Seems fine with me though" said Adam. Then out of nowhere she kissed him on the cheek . "Thanks" said Rainbow . Of course what she didn't notice that he kissed her back on the cheek. "just me returning the favor" replied Adam . And with that they headed off toward the place known as Sweet Apple Acres. "This is where my friend Applejack works" said Twilight. Once again Adam was stunned but then again he saw rows and rows of apple trees . "Howdy Twi who's your friend" said Applejack in a Texan accent . "OH nelly you must be applejack well I'm Adam put er there partner" said Adam in the same Texan accent . "Well partner seems you speak the same language as me that's interesting" said Applejack .

_I hope I can remember how to lasso a rope in front of her well if any of the old cowboy movies taught me something its lassoing a rope lets hope I can pull it off_ Thought Adam as he summoned a rope . "Now watch here partner now I've seen ya lasso a rope but watch this" said Adam in a texan accent .

As he started to lasso the rope he made sure to not get himself tied up he then flung the rope right at an apple thus pulling it off the tree and right to him and started to pull it toward him applejack was stunned and her jaw just dropped . "Well I'll be I've never seen anything like it nopony aint gonna out lasso me why I'm the best in these parts" said Applejack . "Miss you don't know what you just gotten yourself into" said Adam. "Oh yea your on partner" said applejack walking away to do her chores . "Well then we had better head back to the libaray and see whats going on" said Twilight . And with that he put the rope on his shoulder and just walked away . Of course even twilight was stunned at the sight she saw . " That was amazing no one in all of ponyville could beat applejack in a lasso contest that is until you came along but now you got some competition" said Twilight .

"Psssh don't worry I got this besides I didn't dun learn these here tricks for nothing" said Adam . "Well its going to take a lot to impress the entire apple family trust me" said Twilight . As they walked in the library the everyone jumped out "SURPRISE" they shouted. And sure enough Adam was taken aback a bit .

"Well I'm quite surprised" said Adam . Of course he saw all of Twilights friends there even the famous applejack . She noticed him and sure enough had a huge grin on her face even her brother was there along with Applebloom. "Well that was fancy rope tricks there partner I was mighty impressed even I told mah big brother Big Macintosh come on over Big Mac" said AJ . The big red stallion walked over to the human he eyed him up and down . "Well I'll be sounds like mah sister wasn't kidding when she met ya now you just be nice to her and treat her with respect and we won't have any problems there" said the red Stallion . "I'm Adam" said Adam . "Names Big Mac put er there partner" said Big mac . Adam took his forehoof and gave it a good but firm handshake. "I'll admit that you got quite a firm handshake there partner" said Big Mac . "Eeyup" said Adam imitating Big Mac . Big Mac wasn't that shocked but good to know that other people can talk like him . "Ah great now ah got somepony imitating mah big brother" complained AJ. And with that the party continued . Of course Rainbow flew up to him and gave him a noogie on the head . "hey welcome to Ponyville you big lug" said Rainbow Dash .

Adam just hugged her out of nowhere of course rainbow returned the hug . "well guys its time for some games" said the DJ known as Vinyl Scratch . "Hey I got a request after the party games" said Adam . "Well what is it" asked the DJ . Think you could fire up a song known as Bad to the Bone by george Thorogood I have it on my MP3 player" said Adam . "Sure I think I can hook it into my Subwoofer base cannon" said Vinyl . "Thanks" he teleported the MP3 player from the Guitar case and into his hands she then took the MP3 player he even teleported the charger from the coin purse and sure enough she plugged it into her base cannon and she brought up the song known as Bad to the bone but this time he teleported his Guitar . "Alright people I think its time to listen to some classic rock" she said . And of course Adam started to play keeping up with the guitarist on the song . _So far so good lets see how long I can hold out_ Thought Adam . He kept playing till the song was over shocked as everyone was there they all stomped there hooves . "Thanks guys thought I could kinda rock this party a bit" said Adam as he teleported his Guitar back into its case .

"now then ON WITH THE PARTAY" shouted as the party continued . Of course Vinyl teleported his MP3 player back into the guitar case as well and the party lasted till everyone left leaving only Adam Twilight AJ Pinkie Fluttershy Rarity and Rainbow Dash . "Lets have a sleepover" said Pinkie . "Sure why not" replied Adam . And that's when Adam and Twilight busted out the sleeping bags everyone told stories mostly Adam of how he got here . "So your saying that the princess offered you a second chance at life? That is awesome" said Rainbow . Soon everyone got tired and sure enough everyone started to settle down into there sleeping bags of course Adam was inbetween two ponies RD and Twilight good thing she was asleep already . With Adam and Rainbow that was different . "hey Adam you still awake?" whispered Rainbow . "yea I am why?" asked Adam .

"Well must have been hard loosing your family like that but you got all of us and we are going to stick to you like glue ….. mostly me though" whispered rainbow . "Thanks Dash" whispered Adam . Soon enough Adam was looking into her eyes as she was looking into his . "Like what you see?" she asked seductively . "I sure do so anyway will you do me the honor of being my marefriend?" asked Adam. On the inside Dash squealed with delight and kissed him full on the lips of course Adam kissed her back . "I'll take that as a yes" said Adam. As the two just stared into each other eyes with so much love he put an arm around Rainbow and sure enough she drapped her wing around around his torso and the two snuggled together for the entire night . Both of them thinking at the same time. _Wow it feels like walking on a cloud but then again _they both thought at the same time as they slept for the rest of the night


	3. Chapter 3

Getting a Job in Ponyville

As Adam awoke the next morning he noticed something he found a note to the right of him . Picking it up with his free hand it read .

_**Sorry that I couldn't wake you up this morning Spike has made some breakfast so when you get a chance go get some breakfast from spike oh as to where I am me and the girls are at the spa maybe after breakfast you could join us .**_

_**Twilight **_

_**PS :It's completey alright if you join us none of us would mind besides you could use a day to relax and what is that you humans call 'be pampered' well come over here after breakfast your going to be amazed **_

As Adam finished reading the note he headed upstairs and got in the shower and sure enough it didn't take long for him to finish his shower and have breakfast . Once he was out the door he was on his to the spa that Twilight told him about . "Good thing I know where it is can't miss it" muttered Adam as he kept walking he found it and sure enough . "uh excuse me I'm looking for a Twilight Sparkle" said Adam. "Adam Glad you could make it over here" shouted Twilight . Good thing for him there was a changing room he had on a pair of shorts underneath his underpants . Good thing he enchanted them so they wouldn't be hard to wash later on . He stepped into the mud bath and was already feeling its effect. "You know I should do this more often heck back on earth I never got the chance" said Adam relaxing . He scooted over to Rainbow who was relaxing the others were oblivious to what was going . "So enjoying yourself Rainbow?" asked Adam with his eyes closed . "Yup think we should tell the others?" asked Rainbow . "Nah let them figure it out not that we are keeping it a secret but let them figure it out" Said Adam. He slipped an arm around Rainbow she noticed this and just went with it. Applejack caught wind of this and sure enough she was onto what he was doing with her . "Alright now what in the hay are you doing" asked a very suspicious AJ . "Well guess you figured it out ok remember the sleepover? Well I asked out Rainbow here and sure enough we became a couple while the rest of yall were sleeping" said Adam with a smirk on his face . Soon the others caught wind of this and the began asking questions but he could tell that fluttershy was quite the whole time as to why its best if he find out later when no bodies around .

"Of course its true me and Rainbow are a couple" said Adam since he had his eyes open . He looked to his right and noticed rainbow blushing like mad he's seen this before but paid it no further attention . But still he wondered . "Alright now lets enjoy the rest of this day" said Adam. "He's right darlings no need to ask anymore questions about the new couple I think that they are in love with each other lets just leave it be" said Rarity . _Looks like I owe her one_ thought Adam as he went back to relaxing with Rainbow Dash with her head on his shoulder.

"Aww look at that those two are so cute" said one of the staff . _Of course for a person such as myself I really didn't care but on the inside it was cute seeing a human and a pony in a relationship back on earth this would be frowned upon frankly I don't care I love Rainbow and now I need a place of my own good thing I know about there money or bit system here now I just need to get to work on building a house near a stream or river where there's a good sized front yard and a decent sized back yard but I am going to need some help but the question is who would help me... first off I can't be staying at Twilights every chance I get the thing is I need my own place then maybe later on down the road I could get Rainbow to move in with me doesn't seem that bad but one step at a time _Thought Adam as he was getting a massage with rainbow next to him .

Along side him are the other girls getting there hoofcures Adam however skipped that and just hung around then again for him it was enjoyable and it was just what he needed besides he's got a great and loyal marefriend and friends he can count on to help him in dire situations whatever it maybe they will be there for him he even noticed that his marefriend Rainbow had a smile on her face but then again he just didn't want to see her hurt from whatever it was he remembered a song he heard on the internet once it was called Photograph by nickleback one of the best bands . Soon they all left the spa and decided to get back home to hang out for the rest of the day .

That only left Adam and Dash . "Come with me there's a spot that I wanna show you besides I was thinking of building a house here in ponyville but i'm going to need some help" said Adam. And with that he started to walk in the direction of the everfree forest that's when he found the perfect spot . "Here?" Asked Dash confused . "Yea this is where our house will be built" replied Adam . Dash looked around and then back at her coltfriend once again with confusion but replaced with a smile that would get anyone jumping for joy . Soon both Adam and Rainbow Dash were walking around ponyville till an idea popped into his head . _I should ask her out well now or never_ thought Adam . "Dash would you like to go out with me?" asked Adam. Rainbow looked up at him and sure enough replied with a smile. "Yea sure why not what do you have in mind?" asked Dash . "Don't worry I know what I'm doing" he replied with a grin .

_Normally a first date would be a restaurant but since I'm short on bits I think that a local cafe would do the trick but how to get the money to pay for the food and what not? I KNOW a job now who could I work for pinkie pie? Its possible then there's Fluttershy of course there's applejack definitely NOT Rarity out of the question so its down to a choice of Pinkie Fluttershy and Applejack I sould sleep on it and figure it out tomorrow ._Thought Adam. "Sorry was I spacing out?" he asked . "Uh yea well I do have a question when is it?" asked Dash . "How would Saturday sound for you?" asked Adam . " I have a better day Friday besides it works well for me" said Dash . " I suppose so you do have a point there" said Adam. And with that she flew up to house as Adam walked back to the library still trying to figure out who to choose to work for he does have skills in cooking but not that good he's good with animals and he's never worked on a farm before but either way he still doesn't know . He headed down into the basement to figure out who to choose . "Lets see if I know AJ correctly she probably would handle the bucking of the apple trees on her own but with me there's just baking in Sugercube corner and Fluttershy and her animal friends I mean damn who do I pick and what kind of job could I go for" said Adam outloud. "Eh might as well sleep on it" he said . But of course in his heart he knew he found happiness the quesiton was can he pull it off and work? .


	4. Chapter 4

Introducing... Fanfiction and working on the farm /first date

_**Sometime in the evening **_

The sun was setting and Adam was walking toward the library and noticed some sort of cart with a stage on it his first thought _hmm wonder who that could be eh better check it out_ Thought Adam and sure enough there was another unicorn that was dressed up as a magician "hmm odd" muttered Adam . "Hey Twilight who in the hell is that?" asked Adam . "That's 'the great and powerful Trixie' she's quite the show pony" said Twilight . "Now for my next trick I need a volunteer from the audience" she said . "I'll do it" said Adam. "Very well please join me on stage" she said . And with that Adam pushed his way through the crowd and making is way on stage . "Now then who are you?" asked the show pony . "I'm Adam ,Adam Seville combat magic extraordinaire" said Adam proudly . "Well well well I'm impressed anyway though care for a magicl duel and don't hold back now" said The show pony. "First off I need your name since you got mine" said Adam with a smirk . "Very well I am The Great and Powerful Trixie you can call me Trixie for short" said Trixie .

_This girl or mare doesn't have any idea as to what i'm going to throw at her lets hope my magic will hold …... in fact she's in for it better not hold back _Thought Adam. And so the magical duel began Trixie fired some shots which appeared like mini fireballs with his expert skills he deflected them all by pulling a staff from thin air and twirling it as fast as he could deflecting all of them he then charged his own fireball with his hands thus tossing the staff to the ground . She didn't know a human could use magic but she was ready Adam shot the fireball with great force and sure enough she had her shield up but it wasn't enough as he kept firing the fireballs at a faster rate finally her shield broke but she had another idea but it was too late to put it into action .

She saw what appeared to be lightning . "You said to not hold back …... not a problem you will see what true magic is what and how combat magic is effective" said Adam . He fired his lightning Trixie had no time to react she was knocked to the ground once twice and a third time. "Very well if that's how you wanna play it" she said getting up on her hooves . Soon she fired multipal fireballs and lightning bolts at him once again he rolled to his left and sure enough he grabbed his staff and started to deflect all projectiles coming at him he was scorched a few times but nothing to kill him .

He soon countered with another fire spell but instead of of a fireball it was a wall of fire . Her jaw dropped at the very sight of it . Once again her shield shattered and boy was she scorched . "now that's real magic mares and colts" said Adam. The magical duel was over and Adam walked off stage but not before helping Trixie up and back on her hooves . The both of them took a bow and he headed off stage of course Trixie was shocked at the sight of how powerful his magic was this very night . He soon rejoined the auidence of course he looked back and could tell that even Trixie was so shocked that she never thought that she would be facing down a human who's magic was more powerful than anyone's even her own she did a cleanup spell and sure enough she was looking better than before she said that she defeated an ursa major but of course this night wasn't like the other nights instead this time its going to be different Adam knew his heart that that a pony such as Trixie couldn't have defeated an Ursa Major it was a story nothing more something to entertain her audience even he knew this and of course the show was over soon the audience left Adam was about to leave before Trixie called out to him .

"hey that was some powerful magic how did you learn it?" asked Trixie . "Easy peasy I trained myself I learned every single spell from my spell book besides I didn't want to kill you I knew it was entertainment nothing more nothing less" said Adam. He soon headed back to the library . _How is this possible but the only thing I can think of that he's telling the truth his magic is real there's no way in equestira that he would have gotten help besides he held his own maybe I shouldn't judge a human by there outward appearnces besides can't be that hard to see what he can do_ Thought Trixie as she head back to her trailer . She thought about that magical duel how he wasn't holding back but somehow he pulled that staff out of thin air unless there's one thing she can think of his magic was real and somehow someway Trixie would need to find out more about how he beat her in that duel from earlier of course she decided to sleep on it .

_**With Twilight and Spike and Adam **_

As Adam settled down in the basement his mind kept thinking back to that magicduel and it then hit him he really does need to get a job. "I think I know who to go for AJ she's about the only choice out of Pinkie and Fluttershy well time to head up for dinner and see what's going on" said Adam . He headed up the stairs to see Twilight heading in his direction . "Oh your just in time I was just about to get you anyway dinners ready" said Twilight .

"Uh Twilight there's something I need to tell you I think I need to get myself a job after some thinking I'll be working with AJ at Sweet Apple Acres bright and early and if I have time I'll be also building my own place I'll just need some help from all of ponyville" said Adam as he was walking Twilight toward the kitchen. "That's great! And i'm sure the mayor of Ponyville can lend a helping hoof" replied Twilight . Sniffed the air and sure enough spike was cooking something for dinner . "Oh this smells good what is it?" asked Adam. "Its a hayburger" replied Twilight . "Well then I use to do burgers back on my world but a …... Hayburger? Sorry never heard of that" said Adam as he sat down next to Twilight . "Well your going to love it its like your basic burger but mixed with hay instead of what you all call meat back on Earth" said Twilight . "Ok you have a point there well lets dig in" said Adam levitating the burger toward his mouth . He took his first bite and couldn't believe it . It was like a burger just mixed with hay still it was pretty good . After dinner Twilight Spike and Adam all helped clean up and all headed toward there respective rooms .

_**The very next morning **_

The sun was rising and Adam gotten up before anyone or anypony noticed he then sneaked out the door

outside and toward Sweet apple acres . There he found AJ bucking apples along side Bigmac and Applebloom . "Howdy yall" said Adam . "Howdy" replied Bigmac . "Howdy Adam what brings ya here?" asked AJ . " I would like to work here since i'm going to be building my own place right here in ponyville" said Adam . "Well sure you can work here and don't worry ah can tell your going to be working hard since you need the bits in order to pay the bills and what not" said Applebloom . "why thank you" said Adam . And with that he found a good appletree first thing was first he made sure to summon a ladder and start picking apples left and right he looked down and sure enough there were some baskets curtiosy of applebloom .

And with that he went to work getting every single tree the apple family was stunned and yet shocked but Big Mac knew he's a hard worker he have gotten the entire field without complaining or even stopping even though his back was killing him he kept going . "There that should do you all in for applebuck season" said Adam. Sweat on his head his breathing was heavy and in pants and his hands were tired of climbing up and down the ladder good thing it was gone . "Well i'll be you got the entire applefarm without stopping? That's amazing well here's your pay for the day plus a huge bonus for getting the entire orchard" said AJ handing him his bags of bits. He took them and put them in his pockets but as he was about to start walking only with a few steps he staggered and collapsed .

Bigmac carried him back to the farm house where he could rest up then head back. He finally woke up to only find out that he was resting next to AJ who wouldn't leave his side . "What the fuck happened to me?" asked Adam . "Well sugercube you passed out due to not drinking any water and from lack of shade ah think you all called it heat exaustion or something like that anyway your pay is still there don't worry you none mah big brother kept an eye on it but we was all worried you over worked yourself but oh nelly seems you need to rest up then we are going to get you back to Twi's since that where you was heading in the first place" said AJ . "remind me to take a break but dang didn't know you guys had such a big orchard took everything I had to keep going" said Adam.

"Well you had better rest up sugercube ah'll go tell Twi that your resting here on the farm she's probably worried sick about ya" said AJ getting up and and heading out of her room . And with that said Adam fell into a deep deep deep sleep dreaming about his life with Rainbow Dash even his life in ponyille . A few hours later AJ came back to find him asleep or 'out like a light' _well that guy can really work hard heck he worked harder than any of us I am impressed but I think that he does deserve Rainbow besides he only sees the rest of us as his friends but good friends ah need to find out more about him though _Thought Applejack as she climbed into bed and went into a peaceful sleep. Later on Bigmac knocked on his sisters door but when she didn't get up the knocking became persistent . "Alright alright keep your fur on ah'm coming ah'm coming" said AJ getting up .

"Listen sis do you think he's gonna wake up?" asked Big Mac concerned . "now don't you worry you none ah'm sure he's fine" said AJ . "You know I heard that I've got sharp ears and I pick up any and everthing that's in earshot" said Adam waking up. "Dang nabbit well glad to have you awake but I think you had better head on home Twi's pretty worried bout ya" said AJ . And with that he grabbed his pants and slipped them with his bags of bits still tied to them . He grabbed his Oreily's hat and headed out of her room and down onto the road leading back to Ponyville he soon reached the literary to find a worried Twilight. "Hey I'm home" said Adam. He was about to get bolded over but only to find Twilight hugging him tightly squeezing the stuffing out of him . " I heard what AJ told me congratulations on getting the job but next time take some breaks when trying to do the impossible" said Twilight sill hugging the stuffing out of him . "Ok you can let go now your hugging me to tightly" said Adam still gasping for air .

"Oh sorry well anyway i'm glad you got the money to start building your house and even pay for your …... outing with Dash" said Twilight releasing him with a smile . Of course she figured it out by now . "Well its quite true I asked her out during the sleepover" said Adam. "I remember I just wanted to find out it was true or not" said Twilight with a smile . Later on he found the perfect spot and of course the unicorns were able to help him build the house he wanted it didn't take long before it was ready . Once the house was built he stepped inside and sure enough it was perfect it was something that he wanted to do for a while now all he had to do was rush back over to Twilights and grab his stuff and dash out like a madman she was confused but understood that It was time for him to move out and sure enough get set up . Once he had his stuff he turned on his computer and logged onto to check up on his stories and sure enough his stories were looking good but somehow he was able to connect with a bit of magic .

"YES YES YES IT WORKS IT WORKS" he shouted with such delight . "Oh uh right better get ready for my date tonight" said Adam as he made a mad dash for the shower . After his shower he made another mad dash to unpack everything and pick an outfit and sure enough everything was set up once that was done his outfit consisted of a pair of black socks black underpants pants a black shirt and a black dress coat . "Now this is how you do it now how am I going to get up there ….. oh wait a second this should help it's a cloud walking spell if I'm right then I should be able to walk on clouds so I can escort dash to her date" said Adam. He hung out for a while setting up his consoles such as his PSX PS2 PS3 his Toploader along with his Sega Genesis or Megadrive topped with his Master system good thing he packed some blankets before he arrived here .

"Well better get the blankets unpacked but over time I'll need to make several trips to earth and get some stuff but the kitchen appliances I think I can move with the help of Twilight" said Adam as he was able to get his bed made topped with getting his black wardrobe orginaized it wasn't easy but he did it none the less a while later Twilight came over with the rest of his stuff even she was a bit confused but she found where all of his stuff was . "Hey Twi I'm up here" called Adam from upstairs . Sure enough she made her way up the stairs and that's when she saw his bedroom he was just getting set up . "Well here's the rest of your stuff maybe I can help you set up?" asked Twilight . "Uh yea that would be great anyway though set those on the bed as I will store the games with the proper consoles" said Adam. And with that he made his way down stairs and sorted the games by the consoles it wasn't easy but in the end it was worth it . Then he made sure to move the consoles from where the TV would go .

"Alright now then I was thinking that maybe a few weeks after i'm set up I will need your help in order to set up the furniture along with TV I just hope that the house is wired with outlets so I can plug a few things in" said Adam . "I think so I made sure to tell the other unicorns to do that as for the router I made sure that you can install that yourself" said Twilight .

"Thanks though oh which reminds me I managed to learn your cloud walking spell should be easy for me to get from here to Dash's house" said Adam . "Well I'm impressed she's a lucky mare to have a guy like you besides in the past she's had stallions break her heart and of course even I hated seeing her cry like that just don't break her heart" said Twilight .

"Now you know me better than that anyway our date isn't till Friday ,it is friday isn't it?" asked Adam . "I think so besides you have been working down at AJ's Farm earning a lot of bits so I think that should cover both the house and your date with Dash" said Twilight .

"Look I think I know what dash went through back on earth in a country called America in a small town called Mountain Grove I was in high school I met this wonderful girl named Alicia Hutsell and sure enough a few weeks into our relationship she dumped me for another guy she got pregnant dropped out of school didn't see her but she introduced me to her friend Amber and that's when things went down hill for me till finally I broke up with her it pained my heart but I knew it had to be done and since then I was single for the rest of my life till I met Brittany my now deceased ex wife" explained Adam . Twilight had a look of horror and anger on her face but not at Adam but at those two girls who just used him . "It was wrong of them for what they did to you however I'm glad you asked out Dash she needs someone like you you both been through a lot however I think its time that you both start a wonderful relationship together" said Twilight . And with that she left . But not before flashing one of her friendly smiles as she left . As Adam walked out he noticed that some clouds were already placed there in order to get up to RD's house

"Sounds like someone planned that out …. eh oh well better get going" he said to himself . He casted the cloud walking spell and walked up the cloud steps he soon reached Dash's house and sure enough he knocked . "Come on in its open" said Rainbow . Adam walked inside and saw Rainbow's mouth drop he knew where this was going to go . "Adam you look …... amazing" said Rainbow Dash amazed ."I know and you look …... dashing yourself Rainbow" said Adam . "Well enough gawking at each other shall we get going?" asked Adam. "Yea lets hope you got money to pay for this date" said Rainbow .

"In fact I do I got myself a job down at AJ's I managed to get the entire apple orchard but past out" said Adam as the walked down the cloud steps "Well next time learn to at least have some water with you while you work" said Dash . "Uh sure not a problem" said Adam . They soon made it to a local Cafe where they walked inside . And sure enough there were hardly any guests only a few . "Table for two?" asked the person in charge . "Yes we would like a table for two please" said Adam. "Very well follow me" he said . And with that Adam and Dash followed him to a table with two chairs and a small candle in the middle along with two small salt and pepper shakers . "Now to start off,what would you like to drink?" asked the waiter . "I'll have a glass of water" said Dash .

"Uh yea same here" said Adam. "Alright I'll be back with your drinks" he said . _Reminder to ask if they have any Soda's and if they do well ill be sure to order that _Thought Adam. "So rainbow why don't you tell me a bit about yourself" said Adam. "Well I live in Cloudsdale and ever since I was a little filly I always wanted to join the wonderbolts but my dad always said if I practiced hard enough that they would let me join and i'm the element of loyalty" she said Proudly . "Well where do I begin I love writing jogging ever since I was a kid I always wanted to take my work international but just never had the chance to do so anyway I am pretty good,maybe after our date I could show you one of my stories that I'm working on?"asked Adam.

" I would love to" replied Dash with a smile that he hasn't seen in a long time . "Ok where was I ,Oh yea anyway I was once a celebrity a rockstar oh man was I good me my brothers and sisters had whole crowds wooing over us we made a lot of movies sold some albums and what not but we soon settled down but you get the idea" said Adam. Soon he was back with there drinks . Ok here are your menus i'll be back when your ready to order" said the waiter . "Alright thanks" replied Adam in polite tone . Dash noticed this . "Someone's being a gentlecolt" said Dash. "Point taken" replied Adam. Adam looked over the menu and noticed his favorite fries .

But hold on now he tried that hayburger so what could kill trying the hay fries ? Nothing even though he tried the hayburger he loved it topped with a salad . Soon the waiter returned . "Are you ready to order?" asked the waiter . "Yes I'll have the Salad" said Dash . "and you sir?" he asked . "I'll have the hay fries" said Adam. "Alright will that be with ketchup?" asked the waiter . "Yea that would work" said Adam. "Alright I'll be back" he said . "Hay fries huh? Well this should be interesting" said Dash with a smug look. "Well it should be fun after all I did try the Hay burger so this should be fun" said Adam. And with that said he set the plate of salad and he also set the plate of hay fries with ketchup in front of Adam they both began eating it didn't take long for either of them to finish up though . Adam looked at the bill it came to about 59 bits .

"Don't worry I got this" said Adam he paid 61 just to be on the safe side . And they soon got up and left the Cafe and were on there way toward Adam's house . They soon entered the front door and upthe stairs sure enough he was still logged on and he pulled up the story he was looking over called My Little Rainbow Dash and Twilight . "Yup this is the very story that I was looking over just to see if I need to make improovments on it" said Adam. "So basically it's about me Twilight and you?" asked Dash . "Yea it follows the same story line as My Little Dashie but it goes a completely different route" said Adam. He was able to get comfy of course Dash snuggle up to him to get comfy herself . Sure enough he picked out story after story as he read the very first chapter to her in an instant she laid her head on his arm and lucky him he shut down his laptop by closing out the browser and shutting down the computer and closing his eyes while stroking her mane .


	5. Chapter 5

Working on the Farm and a second Date

As Adam woke up the next morning he found much to his surprise Rainbow Dash sleeping next to him his only guess would be her light breathing being ever so careful to not wake her he whispered into her ear . "Rainbow time to wake up" whispered Adam. Of course it was going to take a lot more than that to wake her up he nudged her lightly "Rainbow its time to wake up" whispered Adam. Finally her eyes fluttered open but when she looked up to see who was making that noise it was Adam who had the goofiest grin on his face that not even she saw before . "Oh so it was you huh? Well I guess its time to wake up so care to take a shower with me?" asked Rainbow . "Sure" replied Adam. And with that he grabbed a fresh set of clothes and followed her into the bathroom . He set them on the sink and started to undress right in front of her. "So you like what you see?" asked Adam. Rainbow blushed a bright when she saw those abs of his . "Alright lets get the water going" said Adam. He made sure to get it nice and warm .

"Ladies first" said Adam. And with that said Rainbow entered the shower first she let the water run down her coat soon after Adam followed . He got out the shampoo and started to lather it in his hands he started to rub it all over her cyan coat making sure to not miss a spot he squirted out some more so that way he could get her mane and tail to make it extra shiny. He started to rub profusely to clean whatever there was in her mane .

"Alright now I don't want any of this in your eyes so shut them extra tight and here put this cloth over your eyes as well so it doesn't sting when I start the rinse cycle" said Adam. He soon grabbed the head of the shower and started with her mane and Rainbow did as she was told even though she hated it but it had to be done either way . Soon her coat was nice and shiny . And of course her tail was the most easy to clean . "Now its my turn" replied Rainbow . And she did the same thing and he did as she told him to do . Of course since they were both clean for the first time in a long time he kissed her surprised as she was she relaxed and went with the flow . He soon pulled out for air with a smirk on his face . And with a surprised look on her face too.

"Enjoy that?" asked Adam. "Wow well I'm stepping out for a sec so you can get dressed" said Rainbow. "I know you enjoyed watching me undress myself" said Adam with a smirk . Rainbow's blush deepened cause she knew he was right then again she didn't care though . "Well alright if you say so" she said with a deepened blush . And with that he turned off the water and they both stepped out of the shower and of course Adam got dressed even with her watching . Soon he got a towel and proceeded to dry her off and she looked better than before . Good thing he put on some of that AXE before adding on his hoodie .

"Alright then don't you have work to do?" asked Adam. "Well uh yea I do well think you will be ok by yourself?" asked Rainbow as she was heading out the door. "yea i'll be fine after all i'm having a team of unicorns help move my stuff and i'll help set everything up" said Adam. "So I guess we both have our work cut out for us" said Adam. And soon she flew off into the clouds while he headed over to Twilights to tell her that everything is a go. He knocked on the door of course Twilight headed over to open it . "Oh Adam what brings you here?" asked Twilight . "Alright Rainbow's the door now you ready to help move all my stuff and some of my wives stuff?" asked Adam. "Yea let me get Rarity and a few other unicorns" said Twilight as she galloped off to round up a team of unicorns to lend a helping hoof . Of course while Adam was heading back Twilight was already at his house and waiting for him. He soon arrived . "Alright now i'm going to open a portal all you have to do is use your magic to get what you can that's NOT plugged in alright?" asked Adam. The unicorns nodded there heads and he headed inside . He focused on opening a portal to his old house and sure enough he did just that and with that the unicorns entered it wasn't long before they came out with his chest of drawers and some furniture . "Alright just set them down somewhere but not on anyone's hoof don't want them damaged . He opened it again allowing the unicorns to enter this time they all returned with a couch a table a couple of chairs a few other things as well . "Good set the table in the kitchen area" said Adam. "Alright set the couch where the living room is as for the chairs set them in the kitchen" he added. The unicorns did as there told . "Adam I think they all need a break" said Twilight . "Very well then your all taking a break I know this is taxing but it must be done" said Adam. And so the unicorns were breathing lifting heavy objects Twilight was right they were tiring out meanwhile Adam and Twilight were moving things .

"Alright lets start with that Chest of drawers now nice and easy" said Adam. Both Twilight and Adam grabbed it with there magic and moved it up the stairs slowly but surely they got it up the stairs and into the master bedroom where Adam and Dash slept for the first night . They set it down up against the wall. "Alright now that we have that out of the way lets head back down stairs and sure enough we should be able to get more furniture anything that's plugged in like the TV don't get that I'll unplug it so that way it can be moved easily same with the computers" said Adam."I understand I'll be sure to relay what you said to the other unicorns" replied Twilight as they descended down the stairs . She told the other unicorns what Adam said and sure enough they understood what had to be done .

"Alright now then I'll open the portal and go through with you guys to help out where I can" said Adam. And once again the portal was opened and so they all headed through and the unicorns got right to work working on the front room the master bedroom the computer network Adam went up there to disconnect everything that he could from the Cat 5 all the way to the computers .

And with that the unicorns were able to move everything even down to the desks and all the other furniture through the Portal he was able to keep it open though once everything was unplugged the TV was moved through along with the Quad Core computer soon the Train sets were broken down and put away and he carried them with his hands but also carried the box with his magic . The others were able

once everything was moved he did a survey and sure enough everything was moved except his kids stuff it was only fair that they get left behind . All of his wife's jewelry was moved and some of her clothes as well soon everything was brought through and all the furniture was organized and all setup and plugged in .

"Alright Rarity your getting the jewelry and clothes of my ex wife I hope you find some sort of idea cause I'm no fashion designer its true now I'll set up the computers in some rooms that way I won't be bored anyway you all did a great job did any of you get the kitchen stuff?" asked Adam . A white unicorn which happened to be the older brother of Twilight . "Hello I don't think that we have met I'm Shining Armor Twilight's older brother apparently your dating one of her friends Rainbow Dash wasn't it and i'm sorry for the loss of your family I can't imagine loosing my Twily but just look after her besides she means a lot to me and I was told you can use magic as well it seems uncommon but then again I left your kitchen stuff on the couch over there" said Shining Armor pointing a hoof to the couch . "Thanks I think that saves another trip through my portal" replied Adam. And with that he closed the portal .

"Well I had better head back to Canterlot to fill out a report I'm sure that my men are kind worried about me then again I'm sure that there fine" said Shining as he headed out the door of Adam's house . Soon that left only Adam and Twilight . "Alright lets get these utensils organized" said Adam. And with that the all got to work opening up drawers cupboards and putting everything away extra skillets forks knives spoons pots lids since there was already an all in one stove. "well thanks for your help did rarity get what she wanted?" asked Adam. "yes she was ecstatic that she is going to be working on some new designs from your wife's clothes" said Twilight . "well anyway I had better get going I still have some spells to learn" added Twilight . And with that she to headed back to her place of course all his stuff was moved good thing he had help from everyone in ponyville . But he realized that he was late for the farm.

He dashed into the bathroom and sure enough he sprayed on some AXE and made a mad dash toward the farm . "Sorry that I'm late I had to move all my stuff from Earth to here" said Adam. "well that's alright in my book anyway though AJ needs help feeding the animals" said Bigmac and with that he headed off to go read a book . "Ah heard what was going on ya were movin stuff from Earth to your new house well ah think ah could use a lending hand see them there chickens need ya to feed em they seem quite restless" said AJ heading off in a different direction to feed the pigs and cows. "Well better get started" muttered Adam. He started to feed the chickens when he thought back to his first night with Rainbow how she opened up to him and how he was able to open up to her with no problems once he was done feeding the chickens he was wondering if anything else needed to be done.

"ahright now see here I done fed the cows and pigs now then since you got the entire apple orchard we are going to at least check it out just to see if ya missed any trees it pays to double check that way you don't miss anything" said applejack . And with that he headed off to catch up with her . "So how did ya date go with Dash?" asked AJ . "Well for one it went well I paid for everything I took her home and we read some of my stories nothing more of course she ended up falling asleep and me well that's a different story I too was feeling sleepy so I shut down my computer and slept right with her" said Adam. "Well I'll be a blue nosed gofer most stallions would take advantage of her and try to go have sex but you seems ya learned from experience" said AJ checking every apple tree . "Well its true I did learn" said Adam. "Well seems you got most of the orchard but you missed only a few well those trees ah can get with yer help" said AJ . "Sure thing" replied Adam. He summoned a ladder and with her help got as many apples as they both could in hopes that they didn't disturb her brother .

"Ah don't worry Big mac's mostly reading a book don't worry yourself none" said AJ as they continued getting the apple trees that he missed . "Well that should be the last of them" said Adam. "Yup that's all of them ho Nelly normally it would take me all season to do this but with your help we did in what 2 days what a record" said AJ . She knocked him over to give him a hug but instead she was squeezing the stuffing out of him. " Ok you can let go your crushing me" said Adam gasping for air . She let go and he got up to dust himself off. And with that he was paid alright . He soon walked off back to his house only to find Rainbow just relaxing on the couch since it was nice and comfy for her . "enjoying it Me Twilight were able to move all my stuff from Earth right to this place" said Adam. " I thin that this is awesome so anyway same place as our first date?" asked Dash .

"Yup and I'm guessing you wanna move in with me?" asked Adam. "Well yea I can't be coming over to your place and going back to mine but maybe tomorrow we could do that when we are rested tomorrow" said Dash. "Sounds like a plan to me though" replied as the two just hung around . "Hmm wonder what's on" said Adam. He picked up the remote and sure enough he was watching TV alongside Dash who was entranced by it . While they were watching he thought of how he could make there date more interesting it then hit him a little bit of tussling in the bed then again it might work but only if she wants to .

_**Later on that night **_

Soon they were ready for there date only this time things were different this time he's going to ask if they had any sodas or something at least close to it . Once they were both ready they headed over to the same Cafe as there first date . They soon arrived and sure enough the place was jam packed but at least there table was reserved just for them . Adam and Dash made there way over . "Now then what would like to drink" asked The waiter . "Do you have any Soft Drinks?" asked Adam. " I think so" replied the waiter.

"Then I'll take a Root beer" said Adam. "I'll have what he's having" replied Dash . "Alright that's two root beers I'll be right back" he said . And with that Adam and Dash just looked into there eyes with pure love but this time Adam had an idea after there date. She wasn't sure what but it had to do something with the bedroom then again she wants to be surprised . "Here are your drinks,Now then what do you want to eat?" asked the waiter . "I'll have the hay fries" said Dash . "And you sir?" he asked Adam. "I'll have the Hay burger with pickles" said Adam. "Alright I'll be right back with your food" he said . It wasn't long before they were eating there food but ignoring everyone else

_Its kinda nice though to just enjoy this date with the one you love eh oh well if she wants sex not a problem its going to be my first time as she doesn't know that I'm a virgin _Thought Adam as he was eating his Hay burger . After he paid the bill they both headed out and back to his place .

_**LEMON Don't read if you want to skip ahead YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

She could tell that he had a mischievous grin on his face . They soon got to the door of his house . He picked her up and started to kiss her while unlocking the door and closing it while taking off his suit and other clothes . By the time they got to the he was already in his boxers . "I want you to make me a real mare tonight" said Dash seductively . "If you say so" replied Adam. And sure enough she removed his boxers to reveal his throbbing member .

The cyan pony knew where this was going and thought _might as well go with it . It is his first time and I want to make it as special as I can for him _Thought Dash . And sure enough they were going at it all through the night they had sex both Adam and Dash loved each other nothing was going to stop them . "Alright now once I stick this in if it hurts to much just tell me to stop alright?" asked Adam. Dash nodded her head Adam knew what he had to do he moved her legs far enough to reveal very wet marehood and with that he slowly stuck it in even though it hurt her a lot after a few minutes the pain went away and they made sweet beautiful music in the night . This was something that Dash and Adam wanted for a long time . Dash soon fell on top of him with a smile Adam hasn't seen in a long time "So enjoyed tonight" asked Dash who's breathing was heavy . "More than you can think of" said Adam. The two soon drifted off to sleep dreaming of earlier events that lead up to tonight's events


	6. Chapter 6

Pregnant?! Oh horsefeathers!

The next morning Adam and Dash woke up he could still recall the memories of last night . Since he was awake he headed into the kitchen to make some coffee straight black for him cause that's the way he likes it . Dash finally woke up and of course her mane was messy she came into the kitchen and saw him making breakfast and coffee at the same time . "Morning Dash" said Adam very tired . "Morning ,you making breakfast?" asked a tired Dash. "Sure am doing up some pancakes and coffee you can syrup if you want some of the food I was able to transport from Earth" said Adam. "Aw cool well can't wait to taste the pankcakes soon let me fix my mane but anyway I never had coffee before I usually drink tea or something" said Dash heading into the bathroom . "Well take your time cause i'm almost done with mine" said Adam flipping his over and cooking them.

_Hope I can remember how to do this though I useually take either one or two i'd say at least two though that way i'm ready for the day_ Thought Adam as he was done with his first one . "Alright time to get started on the second" said Adam as he went for the cup . He then got enough of the batter and was able to pour it into the burning pan and while it was cooking he thought back to how his Dad was able to do it but this time he made sure to NOT burn his pancakes . While his was cooking it was time to flip it and sure enough he was doing a good job good thing he was transport all of his pantry food and stored it in a new pantry that way it doesn't go bad it was only there for a few good days . Soon Dash came back into the kitchen and saw he was doing her's.

"Alright Dash this shouldn't take long besides your coffee is on the table don't worry i'll get mine soon" said Adam. He levitated his plate of pancakes to the table while he focused on the task in front of him . _So far so good _ he thought soon he flipped her first pancake with out any problems . "Alright Dash you want one or two pancakes?" asked Adam. "I'll take one thank you" said Dash in polite tone . "Alright one it is" said Adam. He had the container of syrup in another pot filled with water that way it would be easier to get out. Soon her pancake was done. "You can add syrup if you want but I should do that" said Adam. And so he did he picked up the containers and poured the syrup onto his pancakes and hers making to get an equal amount on both . He then put some strawberries around the egdes on both plates .

"This is what I would normally do that way" said Adam. Dash was even more excited to try his version of pancakes and sure enough she dove right into them using both the knife and fork while he took his time in eating but eh what the hell he loved his version but he made sure to turn off the burner his life was now complete he has a mare the loves him for him and not for anything else . "So Dash you full?" asked Adam.

"Oh you bet your pancakes are great anyway though I was thinking of heading toward the hospital cause I need to check something" said Dash. "Uh ok but we are going to do the dishes when we get back" said Adam. He managed to take both his and Dash's plate and rinse them off with hot water and they soon headed out making sure that the door is locked . And with that they headed toward the hospital and sure enough they requested an appointment but lucky them a doctor took them into a medical room. He asked what was up .

Dash told him that she was throwing up this morning. The doctor confirmed that it was the signs of pregnancy .Deep inside of all that happiness he was bouncing from all four corners but Dash wasn't a bit angry at all in fact both Adam and Dash made sure to take extra care of her . Adam knew exactly what to do besides he's done this before back on earth . With that they walked over to Twilight's to tell her the good news along with all her other best friends . He knocked on twilight's door . "Just a moment please" said Twilight .

She opened it to find both Adam and Dash together with huge grins on there faces. "Alright you have something to tell me well come on in I wanna hear it" said Twilight . Soon both Adam and Dash went inside and took a seat on the couch . "I'm pregnant" said Dash . Twilight stopped dead in her tracks Adam figured that he would get chewed out but he was more than ready . But Twilight turned around with a look of shock and surprise on her face . "When did this happen?" asked Twilight . "It happened last night" said Dash beating Adam to the punch . "What she said" added Adam.

"Dash I'm happy for you and YOU Adam you had better keep her happy we don't want to have her heart broken again" said Twilight . "Look I told you I ain't gonna break her heart I'm sticking to her like glue or have you forgotten since the sleep over" reminded Adam. He was right Twilight did forget that both Adam and Dash are a couple . "Oh I guess I have well just remember she doesn't need her heart broken another time and I suppose you don't either" said Twilight . "I guess your right well Twilight can you relay the news to Your friends she needs her rest" said Adam.

Looking over at the tired blue mare this only confirmed it . " Sure can i'll even send a letter for you to spread it to the Princesses as well" said Twilight . " I think that your brother and princess Cadence should know as well" said Adam. "I can do that to besides your considered family toward all of Ponyville and Canterlot" said Twilight happily. And with that the two teleported away back to there house to hang out for the rest of the day .

"So you know how to play video games?" asked Adam. "Not really though but you can show me" said Dash. "I sure can though alright take a seat on the couch I was able to organize everything alright now then lets fire up the SNES or Super Nintendo and play some super mario world" said Adam. And sure enough he was good at it making sure his TV still worked and sure enough it did with no problems Dash was amazed at how good he was while playing she was glued to the TV watching him play like this was something new to he and with that he switched off the console and fired up the PlayStation and popped in Gran Turismo a really good racing game like NFS Underground or NFS III .

And he was really good at that he knew what he had to do just making sure he had stayed in first place while the same time making sure he doesn't screw the fuck up and only get 100 dollars and even end up int 6th place . "well Dash what do you think?" asked Adam. She flew her forehooves around making sure he set down the controller and squeezed the stuffing out of him. "Alright alright you love me to pieces I love you to now can you let me breath" he wheezed. She let go with a huge grin on her face but soon kissed him on the lips and headed up to bed but before she could do so there was a knock at the door . "now I wonder who that could be at this hour?" he asked .

He got up and headed over to the door to reveal Applejack Pinkie Fluttershy and Twilight . "well I wasn't expecting you guys so uh come in"Said Adam. And with that the other ponies entered and were amazed at what they saw .

"Darling when we were last here there was NO furniture and now this is looking like a real home anyway we are going to steal your marefriend for a while don't worry we won't hurt her" said Rarity winking at him. "uh ok you wanna go with them or you wanna hang here for awhile longer?" asked Adam. "I can't leave my friends so i'm gonna go with them seeing as how there going to grill me so time to face the heat anyway your house is awesome now I know why I moved here to be with you" said Dash as she kissed him for the second time . "

Yea I love you to now go spend time with your friends" said Adam. And with that she headed out to spend time with her friends meanwhile Adam managed to save the data and shutdown the PSX and put away the game back with the other games . And he soon turned off the TV and headed up stairs to turn in for a nap . Of course she does love him for who he is and nothing more this is what his exwife would want for him to find happiness and let go of the past .

_**DREAM STATE**_

_as Adam awoke he was back in his old house everything was still there the consoles the computers and his family . " Hey Honey I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad you asked out Rainbow Dash back at the sleepover but don't forget about us and don't hold on to the past either I hope you two live a happy life in the town called Ponyville and I wish you the best of luck" said Brittany . Carrie and Michelle also saw him and said "Good luck Dad and live a happy life but don't forget about us anytime too soon" said Carrie . Michelle could only agree on that. _

_**DREAM STATE END**_

Adam soon awoke to find Dash sleeping next to him . Brittany was right she was happy for him that he found the right girl or mare in his case but sooner or later there's going to be an anniversary for his former family cause they meant more to him than anything in the world but he now had Rainbow Dash the kind of pony that sticks to you like glue and never leaves your side for anything . But the question is can Rainbow handle being a mother for the first time?and can Adam handle being a father for the second time in his life ?


	7. Chapter 7

Finding out the gender of the foals and third date at home

_**Meanwhile with Rainbow **_

Both Adam and Rainbow Dash were at the hospital a few months into her pregnancy and Adam was ready for the second time but Rainbow was nervous as a wreck she wasn't ready to be a mother but as long as he was happy so was she . Of course the news had spread to Applejack Rarity Fluttershy and of course Pinkie Twilight was the first one to hear of her best friend being pregnant by the pony er person that was and is with her .

"Well I have good news the foals are a male unicorn and a female Pegasus however I have never heard of a human and pony relationship before but anyway I have even more good news since your both going to be good parents I would like Rainbow to come here every few weeks or whatever works but that also means she has to stay off her hooves which also means NO flying for those 11 months she can walk but only short distances" said the Doctor . "Doc I know where your getting at and I have had first hand experience so I know what to do trust me on this" said Adam.

"Well alright I suppose she's in your capable hoo- I mean hands so best of luck" said the doctor . Soon both Adam and Rainbow teleported back in front of there house he opened the door and sure enough Rainbow entered first where she headed up stairs to go take a long needed nap . Soon Adam entered and headed into his study to grab the one book and headed over to Twilight's so that way he and her could talk magic all day allowing rainbow to sleep the entire day . He soon written a note and tacked it on the fridge so she would know where he is at least . "That should do it well better grab my spell book" said Adam. After he was done with the note . He soon was out the door and was on his way toward Twilight's Library. He soon arrived at her door and knocked . "Oh hey Adam I take it you want to talk about something?" asked Twilight .

"Uh yea I recently found out that there is quite a tale behind this spell book" said Adam walking inside . "Alright I'll go brew us some tea" said Twilight . Soon Adam took a seat on the couch with the book in front of him . "Alright the tea shouldn't take long now what's this tale that you mentioned?" asked Twilight now curious . "Well back when humans COULD use magic there was a wizard named Demonorf he was on his way to a town called

Tristram anyway though he stopped at the Rising sun inn but he knew something was wrong with the town the town was hit hard with The Darkriders and dragged off people into the church which was at the edge of town it was desecrated and was used for dark rituals anyway he knew what he had to do he headed toward the Blacksmith who was known as Griswold and sure enough he crafted some armor for him some of the finest he soon was ready to enter the church but before he could get to the entrance there was a townsman who told him of a demon called the butcher he wielded a cleaver as large as an

Axe he would hack whole humans where they stood during his travels into the labyrinth he came across many spells and scrolls and health and mana potions well anyway every spell he found he would write down in his spells book and kept going he came across the demon and took him out with a couple of shots of the spell firebolt and he was down he soon kept the cleaver should he ever use it but anyway he soon collected spells like lightning fireball and many other spells such as charged bolt town portal what that is a portal leading back to town to resupply and go back in .

Anyway though he soon was faced with another challenge the undead skeleton king known as King Leoric before he went mad it was Diablo the lord of terror that tried to control him but at the time was too weak. Well he had to take him out in cursed form he was burred 3 levels beneath the church next was his betrayer Lazzuras the archbishop he was the kings most trusted adviser well he betrayed him to serve the 3 prime evils but in the end he was killed along with other hell spawn but soon the final battle would ensue on the final level of Hell of course the place would be jam packed with everything NO joke well anyway it was soon down to Demonorf and Diablo he won but not before a part of the demon was sealed away in this very spell book . He soon wrote down a prophocey it for told that the time will come when the very bowls of hell will rise up and claim the surface world anyway years later a late descendant of Adria the witch trained me and that's how I'm able to use magic" said Adam wrapping up his tale . Twilight just sat there mouth hung open and eyes wide in shock and in horror at what she had just heard .

"It's no joke and its no lie either" said Adam. It took her a while to absorb what Adam just told her . " I can hardly believe that humans would battle those horrible things you call 'demons' but what became of Demonorf?" asked Twilight . "Well after he defeated Diablo he took out his knife and removed the soul stone the very essence of the demon once it was removed it revealed the very prince Albrect the very vessel of Diablo well anyway he took matters into his own hands and plunged the soulstone into his forehead and thus became The Dark Wander in hopes he can find a cure or possibly salvation as for Tristram it was over run everyone except for Decard Cane and Adria escaped as to how? No one knew" said Adam. "Oh horse apples the Tea hold on a second" said a panicing Twilight . She dashed off to the kitchen and cooled down the tea just enough for it to drink . "Well that's what you get for leaving it on the stove"said Adam chuckling to himself. Twilight glared daggers at him but soon levitated the tea to both her and him. "Sorry couldn't help but laugh at that" said Adam. "Well to you it was funny but to me it wasn't" grumbled Twilight . "Well Griswold at the same time crafted Armor shields swords Axes as for the staff this is the staff of Demonorf in which I hold in my hands" said Adam. " Well i'm sure that the princess knows of the weapons but not of the book" replied Twilight . "Well you do have a point as soon as we all can we should leave for Canterlot to speak with both Princess Celestia and Luna man are they going to be surprised about this ancient prophecy" said Adam. "I don't know though but we should make plans" said Twilight .

"You have a good point there well lets hang out you and I and just maybe figure out where do we all go from here" said Adam. "Well anyway though if you didn't know already me and my six friends represent the elements of Harmony and if you didn't know already I am the princesses most faithful student Twilight Sparkle" said Twilight proudly . "Well that's impressive though but anyway I do have something you don't" smirked Adam.

"Oh what could that be?" asked Twilight "Well I really don't know but I do know this that I have a second chance at life that was something that I hardly had before" said Adam. And with that both Adam and Twilight talked till he saw the sun going down. "Well I had better get going Rainbow is nervous and most likely worried about me" said Adam. And with that he teleported out of Twilight's home and back into his home to find still an asleep Rainbow .

_Wow sounds like she did need the rest well better start to organize my collection of books on magic I never did this back on earth though if you think about it _Thought Adam. And soon he was working hard to organize his collection of books on magic and everything else though . "There that should do it" muttered Adam . Soon Rainbow came into his study . "Well someone or pony woke up" Said Adam. "I read the note on the fridge so I knew where you were anyway though" replied Rainbow . "Well I suppose your right well anyway care for some dinner?" asked Adam. And with that both Adam and Rainbow had dinner and headed to bed both tired out from well mostly Rainbow and Adam. The pair of them slept through the night they had to think of foal names to name there kids


	8. Chapter 8

Taking Care of Rainbow Dash and Foal Names

While at home Adam and Rainbow were just hanging out just watching TV . "Say Rainbow we may need to come up with foal names while we are at it" said Adam with his arm around Rainbow Dash . "Yea but think it could wait after this segment of the movie?" asked Rainbow with a smile on her face "Well you got me convened" said Adam turning his attention back to the TV . After the next segment of the movie was over and cut to commercial . "Well I was thinking either Jack David for the boys and for the girls Emily Samantha and Sarah" said Adam.

"You've been through this haven't you?" asked Rainbow curious . "Yea I have this is second nature to me" said Adam. " Makes sense though" said Rainbow . "Well the names that you provided might work but now that we know we may have both a boy and girl lets hope we can pull this off" said Rainbow Dash concerned . "Of course we have a chance besides this is your first time as a mother and my second time as a father anyway I hope that our kids take after us or one of us" said Adam .

"Yea but still its going to be great raising a family with you and all but we still have our jobs to do and it is the weekend but the bits don't flow themselves" smirked Rainbow . "Once again you have a point" said Adam still watching the TV . The movie that they were watching was Back to the Future part III. "I gotta admit something like that happening in the 1800's that's tricky but awesome none the less" said Adam. "Well you gotta point but still I saw you playing the Sims Complete Collection I like what you do with that game but you have me to focus on not that computer of yours" Pointed Rainbow .

"Well …... I guess your right what the fuck was I thinking anyway how about this we can do what ever it is you wanna do for the night" Admitted Adam. "See now was that hard?" asked Rainbow . "I guess it was but then again eh don't know" said Adam. "The movie is coming back" he added . "Well back to the movie" said Rainbow with a smirk on her face . And with that said the movie was soon over and it was right to Video games . Not that she minded sooner or later one of there kids might take after them or one of there friends/ aunts now that would be awesome to her and Adam soon both Rainbow and were playing Guitar Hero on the Xbox .

"OH yea beat that Rainbow ain't NO way your going to win this time" taunted Adam. "OH Yea ? Watch me" shot rainbow . Adam knew he was going to win and eventually he won . "I – I lost I can't believe it I lost to my own coltfriend... Oh well I guess if it was with my coltfriend then it was worth it" mused Rainbow . As the night dragged on they soon tired themselves out and headed to bed but Rainbow couldn't sleep she kept making trips to the bathroom cause of her foals but soon she will be glad that those two are OUT she was FINALLY able to get some sleep for the rest of the night with her coltfriend even if he's a human Rainbow soon drifted off into a peaceful blissful sleep for the rest of the night with her coltfriend Adam Seville . _I hope I can purpose to her provided I can afford something such as a ring or something for her I owe her so much then again it was Celestia that I owe my life to _ Thought Adam as he slept.


	9. Chapter 9

Memories of the past

As Adam was heading over to AJ's to help around the farm something was nagging in the back of his head . _Well what ever it is I think I could talk to Applejack about it not that she would mind though _Thought Adam as he kept walking toward Sweet Apple Acres . "Well better keep moving don't wanna be late" he said to himself . He soon arrived at the farm to find Applejack and AppleBloom already working on the orchard . "Well better get started" he said . But was stopped by Bigmac . "Now hold on there son somethings on yer mind what is it?" asked Bigmac.

"Well its Rainbow's Pregnancy its like she hardly gets any sleep and its having the same effect on me" said Adam totally tired from the walk "Oh Ah get it taking care of miss Dash is taking its tole on ya huh? Ah understand being a father of foals can be taxing try raising two mare's" said Big Mac walking off . "Well better get started" said Adam.

And with that Applejack told him to get started picking apples . And soon enough he did just that of course Applebloom was bringing over baskets to make sure some of the apples don't get bruised while being picked . Adam moved from tree to tree getting all of them and sure enough he did Applejack was shocked to find the entire orchard picked clean but Adam was even more shocked to find that her side was picked clean as well so she paid him two bags of bits 100 each . "Well better go pay the bills just to be safe" he muttered .

And sure enough he was off paying bills around all of ponyville . Meanwhile with Rainbow she made her way downstairs to get a snack when she felt a sharp pain go through her stomach . Sure enough she was having contractions . By the time he got back he found the blue Pegasuses on the ground groaning in pain . "Honey what is it?" asked Adam concerned . "Its the foals I just had a couple of contractions they were about 15 to 20 minutes we should start to time these" said Rainbow Dash . "Your right I knew that was coming all to well. So anyway got the bills paid for the next month and so far your weather team are getting a bit worried should I go up there and tell them?" asked Adam.

"Well sure go ahead they have a right to know" said Rainbow getting up and going to the couch to lay down. And sure enough she was asleep in seconds . Back with Adam he casted the cloud walking spell and was soon up in CloudsDale . "Now to locate the weather ponies" he said to himself. And sure enough he found one of them.

"Uh pardon me is there someone I could talk to?" asked Adam. "Yea captain Rainbow Dash she said she was sick with something but didn't tell us what maybe you would know" said the Pegasuses . "Oh sorry I'm Adam and who might you be?" asked Adam. "Well i'm Storm cloud and most of us weather ponies are kinda concerned for Captain Dash" said Storm Cloud .

"Well rest assured she's pregnant with foals and I'm going to be a daddy for the second time" said Adam. "well that's good news hell that's the only news we had heard all day" said Storm cloud happily . " Well be sure to relay this to the other pegasi ok?" asked Adam . "Sure thing I can do that for you" he said and with that he took off faster than you can yell anypony's name or anyone's name for that matter . He soon took the same cloud steps back down to Ponyville .

"Well then off to Sugercube corner for some cupcakes" he said . And with that he started to walk toward Sugercube corner thinking of having a family once more even if it's with a flying talking colored pony to him it didn't matter it only mattered cause he was with the very pony he loved and no one thought any different of him no matter what species he was . He soon got to Sugercube corner to find the place empty but to find his favorite party pony there at the register waiting for her next customer .

"Pardon me Pinkie I'll take some chocolate cupcakes please" said Adam. "Sure thing one moment" said Pinkie dashing off toward the back . It didn't take long for the cupcakes to be done . And sure enough Pinkie came back toward the front balancing a tray of cupcakes on her back.

"here you go" she said . And sure enough he paid for them and took the tray over to an empty table to chow down . He soon got down to about half a tray and thought that he could save the rest for his marefriend Rainbow it would make sense though . "Well better get going oh and thanks for the cupcakes" said Adam taking the tray with him. He soon arrived back at his house to find a sleeping Rainbow Dash on the couch _. _

_Well I'm shocked well better get this tray of cupcakes to the kitchen_ Thought Adam as he was heading toward the kitchen setting the tray on the table . And sure enough Rainbow got up and saw a tray of cupcakes on the kitchen table . "Are those …...for me?" she asked slowly . "Yup I had half and the rest are for you" said Adam. "Thank you I just need to use the restroom then you and me can chow down on them seem like a good idea to you?" asked Rainbow .

"Well I did have half but I think I still have some room left so …... yea go ahead seems the foals are using you as a restroom oh well that don't make me no never mind" said Adam. She soon rushed off to the restroom a few minutes later and both her and Adam were chowing down on the other half of the chocolate cupcakes personally baked by Pinkie Pie . They soon set the pan in the sink to be washed and were both headed off to bed but of course the blue pegasus couldn't sleep .

"Hey Adam you still awake?" asked Rainbow . "Yea and I can't sleep either" said Adam. " So how was your day?" asked Rainbow . "Well I headed off to AJ's to work so that went well overall my day went well I headed around town to pay bills to be safe" said Adam. "Wow you sure do work a lot to provide for both me and the kids huh" said Rainbow amazed . "Well yea anyway though maybe talking could help us both get some much needed sleep" said Adam. "Yea I suppose your right" she replied . And so they talked about any and everything that came to there minds. And sure enough they were asleep in seconds . Adam thought about his past and wondered if everything alright so far .

_**DREAM STATE**_

_**5 YEARS AGO **_

_**Adam was back to his old house on Earth with his family who were getting ready for school but this time instead of cleaning the house he made sure to get the dishes in the sink and get them done before the kids were off . And sure enough Brittany was ready to get the kids off to school . **_

"_**Hey honey everything's done on my end you and the kids ready?" asked Adam after getting the dishes done?" asked Adam. **_

"_**Yea everything's ready lets get the kids off to school" said Brittany getting the kids to the car. "Well alright then lets jet" said Adam. And sure enough both Adam and Brittany got the kids to the car and buckled in but this time instead of Brittany driving Adam was driving the kids . This time when he saw the drunk driver swerving from left to right clipping each car he was going at full speed only this time Adam slammed on the brakes narrowly missing the drunk driver . And sure enough he got the kids to school and Brittany to work . **_

_**DREAM STATE END**_

Adam's eyes flew open only to see the beautiful blue pegauses beside him his thought's drifted back to the alternate way . _Well even if I did get my kids and wife off the accident still would have happened and either way I would have ended up in Equestria either way but still I'm glad I'm with Rainbow Dash the most beautiful pony here right here in my arms _Thought Adam as he drifted back to sleep he slipped an arm over Rainbow as he slept . She noticed this and put a hoof on his shoulder and they both slept peacefully through out the night dreaming of there family together .


	10. Chapter 10

Birth of the Foals and being a father for the second time

_**11 months later **_

It was Eleven months later since the foals were born and Adam took the blunt of Rainbow's screaming everyone else was there Twilight AJ Applebloom Big Mac Fluttershy and Rarity and of course Spike . "Well everyone we have settled on the names Samantha Dash and Jonathan Dash there part human and part pony I never thought that this would work then again who knows . "Those are good names ah can't wait have them workin on the farm" said a proud Applejack .

"Eeyup" said Big mac with a huge grin on his face . "Ah may not be the one for words but ah think that Applebloom would be very happy to know that she has a couple of cousins to play with" added Big Mac . "Thanks everyone for being with us through the birth of these foals but anyway I think I might need help transporting these two and I can only carry one"said Adam. "Well I can help you think your the only one that knows magic" smirked Twilight .

"No not really but any help would be appreciated" said Adam.

And sure enough both Twilight and Adam transported the foals both to his place and were both set on the couch for the time being they both transported back to the hospital and sure enough Rainbow Dash was ready to get home and be there for her kids even Adam was they but while both Rainbow and Adam was out Fluttershy and Rarity redesigned the one of the guest bedrooms into a room for the kids to sleep in meanwhile Adam's study was redesigned by Adam himself keeping spell books alongside his Book of the Dead spell book and his Diablo spell book so one day should time call for it he will need everything that he has in his possession such as his Sword ,shield Bow and Arrow,suit of Armor and his staff .

Of course no one in ponyville could replicate what he got . And he had them on display cases alongside his katana he always kept it nice a polished and razer sharp should a pony be stupid enough to try and take him in a fight with swords . Once the kids were put down for a nap both Adam and Rainbow hung out in the study and she was amazed at what she saw he told her about how he got these weapons .

"Yea its all true Dashie I got these here weapons from Blizzard topped with the mana and health potions I've kept them on hand for the moment , anyway though I wanted to let you know that I think its time we head to bed raising kids won't be easy for you but I've done it before so its second nature to me" said Adam changing the subject .

"Well at least I know your going to be a good father toward these kids nopony has gone all the way with me and your the first but at least you show me some respect on our first date that's quite impressive though anyway I think its time to hit the hay and what you humans say 'call it a night'" said Rainbow . And with that the light to the study was shut off and the couple now parents turned in for the night .

In the next few weeks that followed they both took care of there kids sometimes Twilight Fluttershy Applejack or Rarity would look after the kids sometimes the CMC would help out and at times if Bigmac had time off he would take some time to come visit the the couple turned parents all they had to do was let Bigmac be a foal sitter alongside everyone else here in Ponyville sometimes Pinkie would lend a hoof and everyone would make some bits on hoof or hand but only when they had the time . Other times they would take care of the foals themselves .

"Ya know Rainbow I think its time that I write a letter to the princess besides its long over due though" said Adam. "Yea I'll let you get started" said Rainbow walking out of his study and closing the door behind her .

_**Dear Princess Celestia,**_

_**today I found out that mine and Rainbow Dash's kids are part human and part pony hard to believe huh? Its quite true anyway though a part from that this is my first letter to say that I'm going to be staying here in ponyville for the rest of my natural life besides there's nothing on earth for me there anymore and as for family they move on and at this point I think its for the best that they forget **_

_**about me but I also have good news me and Dash are parents but sooner or later I might purpose to her and hell with all the work ivied been doing on the farm I think I do deserve to marry one of the Elements of Harmony that is if you would allow it but moving on from that I also wanted to tell you that this will be a series of letter's about my family and well letter's in the magic of friendship I in hopes would like to learn something like that something that I thought was gone but I was wrong on so many levels anyway **_

_**I think it is possible to make friends who have your back and think nothing less of you and trust you with the secrets that you tell them while it would be wrong to just blab it to some pony would blab it to the world it would be very wrong but I do believe that making friends here can help me emotionally friends that have your back and will be there when your feeling upset **_

_**your faithful friendship student **_

_**Adam Seville**_

_**P.S .I also wanted to let you know that I'm starting a family here in ponyville and your not going to change my mind other wise **_

As Adam finished up the letter he sent it to the princess in hopes he would get a response and was off to bed with Rainbow Dash his new life in ponyville is great can it get any better?

_**A/N: Well everypony I hope you find this chapter interesting while I would go into detail about the birth of the foals from a pony its about the same as birth from a human but anyway though sorry for the lack of grammar in a chapter 7 or 8 I forget well anyway leave a review I know some of you said that this story is great and probably one of the best yet that I wanted to try but still I just wanted to give it a go anyway chipmunkfanatic OUT!**_


	11. Chapter 11

The beginning of a new life

As Adam looked back on his former life on earth something struck him as odd "Hmm being with Rainbow my favorite pony is a dream come true for any brony but that's beside the point what if I wanted to marry her? Well I would have to find out first but then again who knows …... well I had better go see how the kids are doing" said Adam. And with that he closed his old photo album and walked out of his study and headed upstairs to only find Samantha and Johnathan playing and not making a whole fuss he even found his marefriend RD also playing with them.

"well this is interesting wish I could join ya but I think I may have to take off for work but anyway i'll be back soon" said Adam taking off .

"Honey wait I wanted to tell you that I think your the best thing that could happen to me" said Rainbow planting a kiss on his cheek before going back to play with the kids . And with that Adam took off toward Sweet Apple Acres to help out around the farm. When he got there he found Bigmac waiting along with Applejack .

"Sorry if i'm late just had to see my kids" said Adam. " Ah understand but you still have a job to do here on the farm but there's not a whole lot to do but come applebuck season I expect ya to help out ya hear"said Applejack . " Ah hear ya loud and clear sugercube" said Adam.

"Now that ain't fair using my favorite word against me... ah well since we are friends I'll let that slide" she said jokingly .

"well anyway wanna hang out some where I did hear that there is going to be a theatre here and there playing some of my favorite movies like the Terminator and other films like that too bad the kids aren't old enough to understand those kinds of films" said Adam.

"Don't worry sugercube ah would very much like to foal sit your kids for ya besides ah hear that there as cute a button" said Applejack .

"Ya got that right partner they are cute so anyway ya'll up for just hanging out watching TV while either you or Twilight foal sit the kids its going to be you me Twilight Fluttershy Pinkie and Rarity and Shining Armor and maybe princess Cadence" said Adam.

" So its going to be us six plus Shining Armor and princess Cadence all hanging out at your place? Sounds good to me ah think spike should handle foal sitting after all though if pinkie can handle Poundcake and Pumpkin Cake then Spike shouldn't have any problem what so ever" said AJ proudly . "alright then I'll tell Spike the good news" said Adam .

And with that he teleported straight to the Library to tell Spike the good news . "You want me? To foalsit your kids? And i'm getting paid in bits? Well then sign me the hay up" said Spike happily . "I knew you would like it anyway though" said Adam.

_**Later that night **_

Soon the other girls showed up along with Shining Armor and Princess cadence soon followed by Bigmac the guy dropped off the three young fillies with spike and told him to he's going to be getting some help with the foal sitting tonight . And he soon headed inside and was shocked at how much the house has changed since it was built. "Big mac I wasn't expecting you well take a seat I was just getting some popcorn made" said Adam.

"Why thank ya" said Bigmac and sure enough he took his seat next to Rarity and his sister Applejack . "Bigmac what brings ya here?" asked a confused AJ . "Well things was getting lonely on the farm so ah thought I could come join yall maybe hangout and just take the night off AppleBloom Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo are helping Spike with the foal sitting while we all enjoy the night" said Bigmac . "yea I suppose that dragon does need help after he is dealing with Rainbow's and Adam's kids after all . So ah'm sure everything will turn out all right" said AJ relaxing as Adam switched on the TV and he pulled out two movies .

"Alright I have the Terminator the first one or Star Trek :First Contact" said Adam. A few ponies voted for The Terminator and a few others voted for Star Trek :First Contact . "Alright The Termiantor it is" he said and with that said he turned on the TV fired up the DVD player and popped in the Terminator . The one thing about having a DVD player was you get to watch movies on a DVD instead of a VHS but then again it was nice to take a load off and just hangout for the night .

He soon found his spot saved by the blue pegauses he sat down next to her and she snuggled up against him . Bigmac however was laying down on the floor but still got a good view of the TV he made sure he wasn't blocking anyone's path or view . Half way through the movie the popcorn was almost gone and the drinks were long since gone and most if not all the ponies or human in that case were asleep he slipped an arm around the blue pegauses pony and laid his head on her shoulder .

Of course she did the same thing and the two were asleep in seconds Twilight looked over her should and saw what was happening before her own eyes .

_I always knew those two would fall in love and have kids but still I wonder how spike is doing? He must be doing fine since he's got some help on his first night of handling Adam and Rainbow's kids for __the first night without me _Thought Twilight happily . Of course her other friends were sound asleep but she soon fell asleep once the movie was over .

"when Adam saw that the movie was back at the main menu he tried to get up but didn't want to disturb Rainbow Dash . "wakey wakey dashie" cooed Adam. "five more minutes Adam I need my sleep" she moaned in her sleep .

"Well fine then better shut that off . And with his mind he did just that the DVD popped out and was put back in its case and the DVD player was shut off and so was the TV and of course was back asleep with Dash for the rest of the night .

With Spike and the fillies everything went well they all told jokes and played silly games for the foals most of the ponies at Adam's house took the couch mostly AJ Rarity and Pinkie who were all asleep .


	12. Chapter 12

The Downfall of Ponyville and a Sequel

_**Several years before the downfall of Ponyville **_

As Adam and the others and the kids were all hanging out something snapped in Pinkie _something's not right here we should all have FUN life should be a party well well better head back to sugercube corner and start planning a few things_ Thought Pinkie evilly . She soon slipped out of Adam's house and back to Sugercube Corner and sure enough she started planning the number system and how she would kill the ponies she needed a a board and leather straps . Of course she couldn't do it out in the open so she took her work down into the basement where no one would see her . "Alright that should do it now to set up the number system" she said .

She got out a scroll she borrowed from Twilight a few years ago and wrote the names of every single pony with a number on them she then tore it up and put the pieces into a basket and set them behind the counter meanwhile Adam figured that pinkie was out doing something extra special but whatever the case he was sure something was wrong in the back of his head ._hmm so she slipped out for a reason without saying good bye? That's odd well sooner or later I might need to check out a few things and ask her why . Well time to get up _Thought Adam.

"Dashie time to get up" cooed Adam."mmmmmmmm five more minutes" moaned Rainbow . "Well alright just five more minutes" said Adam. And sure enough the others began to stir and wake up . "Well it seems we have a house to clean as for me and Twilight I need to pick up the kids and the fillies and bring them over"said Adam.

And sure enough Twilight was up after a good cup of coffee both she and Adam teleported to the library .

"Aw Spike how did it go?" asked Adam. "It was amazing though your kids were amazing and it took the help of three fillies to get them to sleep …. well mostly Applebloom and Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo I just did what I could" said Spike.

But what none of them didn't know was the place called Ponyville was about to be a baking ground for Pinkie pie that was one thing that they didn't know . So they teleported Sweetie Belle Scootaloo and Applebloom along with Samantha and Jonathan Dash back to Adam's house . "Alright Twilight I think we should pay Pinkie a visit just to see what the fuck happened to her" said Adam.

" Well as soon as we can get your kids tucked into there cribs then yea" replied Twilight a bit concerned for her pink pony friend . And sure enough they did and they were off to go pay her a visit at Sugercube Corner . But what they didn't know was something had already snapped inside her like she there wasn't enough fun going on .

They knocked on the door only to be met by Mr. and Mrs. Cake . "Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Cake we are concerned that Pinkie slipped out last night without saying goodbye or something and me and Twilight were wondering if you two knew anything?" asked Adam.

"Well she did say something about planning a party or something we just didn't know what anyway we will let you know Pinkie but she also said that she was feeling sick I think earlier that she was fine right dear?"' asked Mr. Cake . "Yea that's right" she replied . "Well anyway dear's we all know your concern for your friend but do no fret over it she's going to be just fine" added with a convening smile . "Well we had better go head back to the house" said Adam. And sure enough they both teleported back to the house . To only find everyone or pony left the house spic and span . "Well i'm impressed anyway though what ever is going on here we need to find out" said a determined Twilight . "Hmmm that's true but what ever it is we had better find out and fast" replied Adam in thought . And with that Twilight teleported out . As Adam walked into his study he found a letter addressed to him.

_**Dear Adam ,**_

_**the future of ponyville doesn't look bright I fear that Pinkie Pie will start kiling ponies using what I figure to be a number system and if such is the case then a massacre will happen right in the very town that you and the others live in **_

_**I have already sent a letter to Twilight concerning her and your friend Pinkie pie bearer of the Element of Laughter but whatever the case she is to be kept a close eye on but I also fear that she may go after one if not all of the **_

_**Elements and if that's the case then I would order a full evacuation of Ponyville and everypony would have to leave ponyville but if some want to stay then I can't force them anyway though just keep an eye out for any disappearance I'm setting up a Police station in Ponyville I hopes that something the town will have some protection cause I've already setup several station in Canterlot Manehatten Fillydelphia and other cities such as Hoofington but there is one other thing that you must know the Royal Army and this order goes out to all Stallions and Mares who can serve in the Royal Army if they DON'T have foals anyway I can't be taking any chances but anyway best of luck my faithful student **_

_**Signed Princess Celestia **_

_**P.S. Prince BlueBlood is in charge of the Royal army's recruits I know he can be a snobby prince but just try and put up with him he's a bit rough with the Stallions and Mare's trust me on this **_

As soon as Adam was done reading the letter he knew what he had to do become a Detective and help out in anyway he can . "Alright if I know most of the villains they always operate from either a basement or some remote place and if such is the case then I might as well be ready for this case" he said . And sure enough headed over to Rarities as soon as she was awake enough to make clothes for him. He knocked on the door of the Carousel boutqie to see if she was home.

"Coming" said the voice. Adam figured it was Rarity .

"Hello darling how can I help you today oh do come in" said Rarity ushering him in. "well I need this made its a detective costume and no I'm NOT using it for nightmare night but something dawned on me apparently Pinkie is spending more time in Sugercube Corner than with all of us" said Adam. "Hmmm now that you have brought that up we hardly see much of her now a days" said Rarity .

"well anyway a Detective coat and hat? I can do that I can have it ready for you in a few hours now then don't worry its how pinkie says 'its on the house' said Rarity . Adam got the hint and left the shop so Rarity could focus on her task at hoof . "Well better go tell Dash about Pinkie something just isn't adding up" said Adam. He soon walked back to his house to find an awake Rainbow . "Took you long enough anyway though have you noticed that we hardly see much if NOT any of Pinkie anymore" said Rainbow sadly . "Yea I noticed its just none of us noticed last night since we were all asleep … yes Dashie even me" said Adam.

"Well you think the kids know about there auntie pinkie going insane?" asked Dash . "Nah there too young besides if I remember right though I have read the story cupcakes and if I'm right then this is the real thing" said Adam. Rainbow followed Adam to his study and sure enough RD was shocked at the very story before her .

"How can anypony write such trash! but what if its true Pinkie disappearing and spending less and less time with us till she finally starts killing and NO one notices until its too late" Thought Rainbow out loud.

"Hmm if that's the case then we need to take drastic measure's what we need to do is find out if we can find out more of this story and see if it's true to what Pinkie is doing" said Adam.

"well we could all leave ponyville and NEVER return but what aobut your house? How are we going to transport it?" asked Rainbow confused . And soon enough days turned to week weeks turned to months and months turned to years and sure enough Twilight sent a letter to Princess Celestia informing her of the disappearance's in ponyville .

"sure enough everything is coming together just like in the story" muttered Adam. "And if i'm right we need to get the fuck out of Ponyville and to head out to Canterlot but i'm NOT leaving the house oh no way jose this house is coming with me"Said Adam to himself . And in a few hours it was dissmantled and transported via the train also on several flatcars of course they all boarded the train and left for Canterlot NOT taking any chances .

The ponies along with the kids all headed toward Canterlot Castle to seek an audience with the princesses of course the gaurds let them through .

"Princess Celestia its true there have been disappearances I already told Trixie and she believes me that's why she's moving her act to here in Canterlot . But there's more Pinkie is behind it all but I can't be sure we all need an evacuation of Ponyville cause its most likely she marked everypony there with a number once there number comes up so to speak she murders them after a slow but agonizing torture and bakes there inerds into cupcakes" said Adam recalling the story Cupcakes .

"Very well me and Luna are heading to Ponyville to evacuate it right now but I sure do hope your right" Said Celestia

_**Several Years later **_

The town that was once Ponyville was nothing more than a ghost town everyone even the mare left and all settled down in Canterlot with there new job's but the Cakes moved to Manehatten and set up shop there the Apple family also closed down Sweet Apple Acres and took what apples they had and headed up to Canterlot and started a good farm there it was a rough start but this time it got its self off the ground Twilight and Spike found a good home and set up her library

Adam however and with the help of the Roayal Gaurd rebuilt his home and reconnected his pipes to the main line . And got everything reset up once again. And sure enough only a few ponies stayed in Ponyville to try and ride this out in hopes that everything would go back to normal even the school closed down and was set up in Canterlot so far and it wasn't till several years later that Adam was sent a letter concerning Ponyville and it was also about Pinkie pie .

"Hmm I'm going to need help but from who? I know my family back on earth but I'll need from all of them" said Adam.

And a few weeks later he got his family all settled in . "Alright I need you guys to set up some sort of HQ here in Canterlot I'm going back into Ponyville to see what I can find" said Adam. "well since we are all here I think its time you explain to us what the hell is going on" said a mad Alvin. "Easy I called you all here to Equestria cause there's a murder happening in a small town called Ponyville I know weird name but listen and listen close the Princess has requested me and two other people to investigate this and report my or our findings in this" said Adam.

"Ok we believe you its going to take awhile to get everything set up and running now I know why you always kept that spell book with you I always thought you were nuts but I guess not" smirked Alvin. And with that everyone left to head back to there homes. Soon he will crack this case wide open and expose Pinkie for what she truly is but Poor Applebloom didn't leave with her sister older Brother and Granny to Canterlot .

"well better go attend to Rainbow" said Adam. And sure enough Rainbow saw the animated clip and had a blank look on her face . "Believe me now?" asked Adam. She turned her head and only nodded a yes.

"well anyway I've been hired by the princess to crack a case concerning Pinkie pie and if such is the case I want you and the kids to stay here same with everyone I don't want you to be cut up and baked into cupcakes I can't take that risk" said Adam.

"well alright if this is for you then I will stay here in Canterlot with the kids and everpony else provided that they can put up with us" muttered Rainbow angrily . "Don't worry they will Luna will make sure of that same with Celestia trust me on this" said Adam with a smile .

She nuzzled his neck and kissed him on the nose . "Ok you got me now then I gotta get going I love you with all my heart and tell the kids that I love them as well" said Adam. "I sure will anyway you bringing Twilight?" asked Dash . Adam turned around to face her . "Yea why not i'll go get her" said Adam. And with that he finally made it to her house .

"Yes Adam" said Twilight . And sure enough he showed her the letter . "Sweet Celestia we should get going ,SPIKE watch the library" said Twilight . "Sure thing" said Spike.

Of course Rarity packed up everything and Sweetie Belle and set up shop in Canterlot a few blocks down . And of course the high classed ponies were checking out her stuff . And sure enough she got the Detective costume finished .

"Here you go darling the hat and coat are finished I hope you like it" said Rarity with a smile . Adam tried it on and sure enough it fit like a good glove as did the hat . " I like it and you even added a small note book thanks"he said . He squeezed the stuffing out of her before he Simon Jeanette Jill and Twilight all headed for the train station .

_Time to track down Pinkie and Bring her to justice_ Thought Adam with determination . _Pinkie your going to pay for all the lives you took from those poor ponies MONSTER_ Thought Twilight angrily . _Well this should be fun doing a real detecive case and have the police ponies backing us up _ Thought Simon. Both Jeanette and Jill were thinking the same thing . Once they were on the train it was off toward Ponyville and there case would soon start .

_**THE END **_

**A/N: Well I hope you like this chapter as this is the final chapter to My life in Ponyville I know this one may not make sense but it leads up to a sequel and NO its not cupcakes a different take yes the sequel will be using cupcakes but I think its time I make a sequel for next year well anyway though should I go ahead with a sequel its up to you readers cause I'm unsure if I should and yes its going to involve the humanized chipmunks well minus Brittany but still you get the idea for now chipmunkfanatic OUT ! **

**P.S.:Oh by the way Adam and Rainbow Dash are going to get getting married in the sequel thought I would throw that out there and yes no one knows this but not all of the ponies in Ponyville left only a hand or should I say hoof full stayed to ride out what ever is going on so the sequel will take off from there while the grammar wasn't as good as it was I still tried but still if you find any other errors be sure to point that out to me but other than that this was my first try at an MLP FIM story so any criticism would be appreciated and thank you **


End file.
